


Caught Mid-Act

by Multihappydayz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caught in the Act, M/M, Making Out, handjob, sexually assertive yuuri, sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multihappydayz/pseuds/Multihappydayz
Summary: Yuuri tries on Victor's sweater.





	Caught Mid-Act

The apartment was cluttered from their activities of that day. But the dishes in the sink and bags by the door could wait a little longer. 

Victor sat changing channels on the television, head resting in his palm in his content. 

"Yuuri? You'll miss your surprise if you stay in there!" He called out to the other room. 

A moment of loud shuffling then a door opened quietly. "I thought i'd surprise you tonight..." Yuuri's voice was lower than normal. Victor opened his mouth to disagree until he caught sight of the other. Yuuri was bare legged. Body covered by a large sweater that Victor can only recognize as one of his older winter garments. 

"...I will admit. It is a pleasant surprise indeed." He smiled in return, gesturing for Yuuri to join him on the couch. Another touch Victor found intriguing were the sheer socks that made the skin underneath look like pearl. He found himself immersed in them as Yuuri walked towards him.

One foot propped on the edge of the couch, beside Victor's leg. Then, in a sudden but not unwelcome movement, Yuuri hopped into Victor's lap. 

"I'm beginning to wonder what I did to deserve this. Though, I must warn you, Yuuri, your surprise is-" A hand shut Victor up. Yuuri kept his hand in place as he leaned forward and places a few nips onto his lover's neck. Victor placed a hand on Yuuri's leg, closed his eyes, and just felt for a moment. It was so cold lately. Outside, with the snow. Inside, with the overworked heater. But somehow, VIctor always found it easy to warm up with this little portable oven conveniently there whenever he needed it. Yuuri inched closer, his body coming flush with his. 

The hand Yuuri had on Victor's mouth moved, his mouth uncovered briefly before Yuuri's sunk into it. A wet, humid, loud kiss. The hand on Yuuri's leg skittered up, fingers tightening into the thick thigh. The boy on top made a muffled noise to that. Then, very gradually, Yuuri began moving his hips against him. A slow pattern of of him shifting back and forth for stimulus. The inconsistent pressure forced Victor to move as well in his limited range. Everything was too tight now. His shirt collar, his pants..

"I just really feel like it." A warm whisper into Victor's ear, a spit strand surely on his cheek in the process. He took Yuuri's mouth again, tasting the roof of the other's mouth. The hand on Yuuri's thigh now sliding upwards, meeting a pair of boyshort boxers. They were Victor's as well. Victor seemed this a good time to pull away and quickly relocate this course of action, but Yuuri was persistent. 

"No, I want you to see. I need to see." He tugged on Victor's pants, fumbling with the button. "Just hurry." He begged. 

And as much as Victor wanted to pause and restart later, the pleading was working. He removed Yuuri's hands from him, and began quickly undoing his pants. "We've _really_ , super really, have to be quick, Yuuri." He half laughed, half lost his mind. Time was of the essence. In response, Yuuri leaned back in to capture a sweaty kiss. Victor did most of the work below. 

Once he was free, and very aroused, he peeled the boyshorts out and down away from Yuuri. The second he touched his lover, Yuuri couldn't kiss back as consistently, his tongue stilling, mouth wide open. He stroked once, long and tight up and down before pulling Yuuri closer and bringing their members together. "Quick." He reminded him.

Both hands worked between them, the couch springs quietly protesting in the action. Neither were particularly concerned over anything else except the feeling, and the drive to finish. And in this, neither realized a young Yuri Plisetsky walked in the main door. 

The boy at first did not notice, did not hear, did not anything. Until his earbud fell out of his ear and he turned to the only other sound in the room. 

Yuri dropped his bag loudly on the floor. 

The couple went silent. Yuuri jumping in place. 

"Oh, oh no." Victor mumbled. "Yuri, I-"

"I EVEN TOLD YOU WHAT TIME I WAS COMING OVER. I GAVE YOU WARNING. I TEXTED YOU 30 MINUTES AGO." Yuri looked up at the ceiling, hand raking over his face. 

The other two couldn't think of an explanation. Still dizzy from their activity. Still a little horny. And Yuuri still in Victor's lap, hiding themselves. 

Yuri, turned back to the door. "I'm going to down the road and grab a snack. If I come back in ten minutes and this is still happening, you can forget the gift." He made a hasty exit. 

Yuuri waited a few seconds in silence before looking at Victor. "You were trying to tell me, weren't you."

Victor nodded.

"He was the surprise?" 

Victor shrugged, "Yuri wanted to come over and give us a house warming gift. Well, it's mostly for you, Yuuri. Since you're living here for awhile." He nuzzled his head in close to Yuuri's forehead. 

It actually made sense, and Yuuri felt a little embarrassed. Did he scar Yuri? Surely, Yuri was mature enough to forget this happened. "I guess I better get dressed, he said ten minutes." Yuuri awkwardly began getting up, when Victor pulled him back down. 

"Victor!" 

He kissed his chin, "Yuuri. Do you think we can make it in ten minutes?" 


End file.
